


End of Day

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Rain, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: On a rainy night, Panchito and José try to take a moment to rest from their first day of travel.





	End of Day

The rain scattering against the windshield, the wipers moving rapidly and even the sound of the passing cars felt soothing to Panchito. He tried to focus on the blurry lights passing outside, but slowly his eyes pleaded to close…

“You should go to sleep, meu amor.” He heard as a whisper.

He peered at José who was next to him. They were the only passengers still awake in the practically empty bus. So, the parrot was mindful to not be loud. “You look tired and we still have a long trip in front of us.” He tenderly caressed Panchito’s fingers.

Panchito nodded, albeit still fighting the sleep. He rested his head next to José’s and noted how warm it felt.

“I just wanted to wait for a while…” He explained, his half-open eyes still glancing outside the window. “I love admiring the lights and scenery of Mexico as we pass by…”

“Ah, are you feeling homesick already?” José mused, lightly teasing him. Panchito smiled with his eyes. He wanted to clarify what he meant, but it was hard for his fatigued mind to think of the best way he could.

Thankfully, José understood the silence and nuzzled closer to him.

“If that’s the case, then I will help you,” He comforted. “I am an expert in homesickness.”

“Thank you,” Panchito grinned, leaving a light kiss on the feathers of José’s head. “But I am thinking maybe you just want me to go to sleep, so that you can use me as your personal pillow.” The rooster teased back.

José chuckled. “It might be something I would love, but I assure you, it’s not my main reason.” José finally closed his eyes, reveling in the comfort of Panchito’s closeness.

The rooster sighed affectionately. “Well, you can always use me as a pillow,” He responded quietly, eyes again on the blurry lights outside. "I don’t mind.”

José murmured a small thanks, leaning his head on Panchito’s shoulder. “Promise me you will try to sleep too.”

“I promise.” Panchito hummed.


End file.
